


宿舍play

by QLIb



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLIb/pseuds/QLIb
Kudos: 1





	宿舍play

二中的双人宿舍虽然拥有独立卫浴，但为了不让学生浪费水资源，热水供应是有时限的。  
赫小薄一脸疲惫地把书包甩在桌子上，直挺挺地倒在了床上。  
“唔……”  
龚文敬锁好门，一把拍开灯，走过赫小薄床铺时在他的屁股上捏了一把。  
“嗯……滚……”  
赫小薄不满地扭了扭，实在累到不想动。  
“快点去洗澡。”  
龚文敬帮他拿好浴巾跟睡衣，坐在赫小薄旁边戳戳他露出的一节细腰。  
“嗯……你先洗吧……我想先睡……”赫小薄把头埋到被子里，支支吾吾一动不动。  
“嗯？什么？”龚文敬俯下头，在赫小薄的后颈上轻轻啃着。  
“宝儿，刚说什么？我没听清……”  
赫小薄把手搭在龚文敬头上，把他稍长的头发揉成鸡窝。  
“乖，听话，起来洗澡。”  
赫小薄被龚文敬翻过来，哼哼唧唧着任由龚文敬脱自己的衣服。  
龚文敬把人剥干净了，怕他冷就用浴巾一裹(Author：刷上蜂蜜、奶油等即可食用~)，直接抱到浴室去。  
赫小薄瞪着冲他脱衣服的龚文敬，紧了紧浴巾坐在花洒下面的浴缸里。  
“……老流氓。”  
龚文敬揪住浴巾的一角，另一只手卡在赫小薄的后颈上。  
“瞎叫什么呢？再乱叫我亲你了啊。”  
龚文敬在这种情况下充分暴露了他隐藏多年的骚气流氓本质，臭不要脸地抽走浴巾，从容不迫地一脚迈进浴缸，打开喷头开始放水。  
“你干什么！还真一块洗啊？！”  
赫小薄一下就被吓醒了，挣扎着从水里站起来想要出去。  
“别走啊宝儿”，龚文敬扣住他的腰用力往下一拉，赫小薄重心不稳跌坐在浴缸里。  
浴缸本来就不大，两个一米八几的男同志再一闹腾就更盛不下了。  
赫小薄两条腿被龚文敬架在肩膀上，秀气的私处正对着被热气蒸一脸的流氓龚。  
“脱都脱了”，龚文敬摸上赫小薄半硬的东西，一手扶着他的腰，另一只手有节奏地上下抚弄。  
“别……别在，啊！”  
赫小薄双手环住龚文敬的脖子，带着情欲的绯红染上光洁的脸颊。胸前的粉红硬挺成艳红色，龚文敬看着他起伏的胸膛，喉结上下滑动，随后凶猛地扑上去啃咬。  
“嘶……”酥酥麻麻的电流顺着脊骨窜上大脑，将所剩无几的理智打碎在氤氲的水汽中。  
赫小薄抓着龚文敬的头发让他抬起头，对方浅色的薄唇在暖黄的灯光下看起来湿润可口。他直接把龚文敬的头扣向自己，用力吻着把他送上云端的男朋友。  
龚文敬十分惊讶刚刚还蔫蔫的小薄，又欢喜于他的主动，遂就势加深这个吻，喘息间尽是彼此的气息。  
“唔……”  
赫小薄颤抖着泄在了龚文敬手上，有些甚至激烈地喷射到了两人薄薄的腹肌上。  
龚文敬用接了精华的手，探上了赫小薄身后紧闭的那点粉红。  
赫小薄松开嘴，剧烈的喘息着，并没有防备，但突如其来的刺激让他头皮一麻。  
“不，不行的……”赫小薄瞬间搂紧了龚文敬的脖颈，企图躲开手指的进犯。虽然成天摸着摸哪已经习惯，但他一时间还是受不了龚文敬这么突然的攻势。  
“没事的，很舒服的，听话宝儿……”  
龚文敬嘶哑的嗓音在耳边响起，赫小薄慢慢放松了紧绷的身体。  
“会，会疼吗……？”赫小薄眼中蒙上一层水雾，他已经感受到了探入的手指。  
“开始会有一点”龚文敬啄吻着赫小薄的锁骨，看着他紧闭双眼默默忍耐着自己的进入，安慰性的在他薄薄的眼皮上落下一吻，  
“相信我，好不好？”  
“好……”赫小薄顺着龚文敬的力道放松着后穴，慢慢地已然能容下两根手指。  
“可以了吧……？”赫小薄扭了扭腰，但当他看见龚文敬那雄伟的尺寸时又讪讪地闭上了嘴，脸上烧的通红。  
“不行啊宝儿”龚文敬故意用虎牙咬着赫小薄艳红的耳垂，灼热的气息喷洒在耳朵细细的绒毛上。  
“得放下三根才行，宝儿可是紧得很呢……”  
“唔……”赫小薄不好意思地把头埋在龚文敬肩窝里，咬紧了下唇。  
龚文敬猛的抽出手指，赫小薄知道他要进来，不由得绞住了自己的手指。  
“啊，啊慢，慢点……”  
龚文敬不再逗他，一下子直冲到底。  
“唔！”赫小薄被他激得眼泪刷的流了下来，被噙住了嘴角也不敢动上一动。  
“嗯……宝儿，放松……”  
龚文敬被他夹得难受，便用手揉按着赫小薄敏感的腰。  
龚文敬试着动了动，而后等赫小薄稍稍松了些后便开始缓慢地抽插。  
“唔……啊！那，那里，不，不要……！”  
龚文敬偶然划过某个点，引起了赫小薄的剧烈反应。  
“哦？是这里么？宝儿？”  
龚文敬恶意地冲撞着发现的秘密，引得赫小薄趴在他耳边低低地发出诱人的呻吟。  
“不，不……要……”  
剧烈的快感席卷全身，有力的律动将赫小薄的呻吟顶得支离破碎。  
“啊，啊……要去了……”  
赫小薄立起的欲望马上就要释放，却被龚文敬一把握住，堵住小口不让他出来。  
“唔啊……不要，文敬哥哥不要啊……”  
赫小薄被这个动作刺激到，后穴一紧差点把龚文敬夹射。  
“跟我一起，呼……好不好，嗯？”  
赫小薄努力抬起头吻住他，两人同时到达了高潮。  
不熟练的动作笨拙青涩，但只要是彼此，就永远能一同到达巅峰。  
龚文敬在浴室里又要了几次，踩着点用热水把赫小薄跟自己清理干净，给累晕过去的宝儿套上睡衣，一切收拾妥当后便抱着熟睡的宝儿入眠。  
龚文敬看着月光洒在他的侧脸上，还带着没消下去的红晕，龚文敬在他光洁的脸上落下一吻，搂着他的宝儿进入梦乡。  
“啵”


End file.
